The present invention generally relates to the field of design, and particularly to the ability to develop, in parallel, an unlimited number of IP configurations from a common set of IP deliverables to support multiple product configurations.
Configurable IP provides customers with the ability to customize IP for product needs. However, developing many different IP configurations from a single development platform can be confusing and time consuming if the development environment is not setup efficiently.
IP deliverables today are typically provided in a format that allows for different configurations to be developed sequentially. Each time, the developer is required to input the configuration parameters and then start the development tools or scripts to build that single configuration. If a different configuration is also required, the IP, tools and scripts must be copied to a redundant working environment prior to start of development to avoid over writing run-time or output files for the previous configuration.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for parallel configurable IP design.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a system and method for parallel configurable IP design. In an aspect of the present invention, a method includes receiving input parameters for a configuration by a common IP development environment. A unique combination of input parameters from the received input parameters is identified. At least one unique runtime file of the common IP development environment is initiated. The unique runtime file is derived from a common set of IP deliverables of the common IP development environment. At least one unique output file from the initiated unique runtime file is generated. The initiated unique runtime file and generated unique output file are unique so as to enable parallel implementation of the configuration specified by the received input parameter with at least one other configuration by the common IP development environment.
In an additional aspect of the present invention, a development environment implemented by an information handling system includes a common IP development environment including a plurality of common IP deliverables. Unique runtime files and unique output files are provided for parallel development of at least two configurations based on the common IP deliverables. The unique runtime files and unique output files may be specified as unique through use of a naming convention.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a system includes a memory suitable for storing a program of instructions and a processor communicatively coupled to the memory. The processor is suitable for performing the program of instructions, in which, the program of instructions configures the processor to identify a unique combination of input parameters from the received input parameters for a first configuration received by a common IP development environment implemented by the program of instructions. At least one unique runtime file of the common IP development environment is initiated. The unique runtime file is derived from a common set of IP deliverables of the common IP development environment. At least one unique output file from the initiated unique runtime file is generated. The initiated unique runtime file and generated unique output file are made unique through use of a naming convention so as to enable parallel implementation of the unique runtime files and generated unique output files corresponding to at least two configurations.
In an aspect of the present invention, a method includes receiving input parameters for a first configuration by a common IP development environment. A unique combination of input parameters from the received input parameters is identified. At least one unique runtime file of the common IP development environment is initiated. The unique runtime file is derived from a common set of IP deliverables of the common IP development environment. At least one unique output file from the initiated unique runtime file is generated. The initiated unique runtime file and generated unique output file are made unique through use of a naming convention so as to enable parallel implementation of the unique runtime file and generated unique output file of the first configuration with a unique runtime file and unique output file of a second configuration by the common IP development environment.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.